


Day 18 - Trying Something New

by SandraMG



Series: 31 Day OTP Challenge - Shevine [18]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandraMG/pseuds/SandraMG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying something new in a relationship is something to always be encouraged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 18 - Trying Something New

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS IS LATE  
> As stated on Tumblr, life got in the way big time last week - work was hectic, and I just started a new theatre project, so everything got sidetracked big time. I should be caught up by Thursday at the latest!
> 
> The 31 Day OTP Challenge has been undertaken by myself and other Shevine writers to try and generate more content into the fandom, and personally get back into writing for the fandom after a too long hiatus.
> 
> Disclaimer, as always: I write RPF for the fun of it, and because I can't help myself. I 100% think of these people as characters, and I write them based on how I see them in my head. This is entirely a work of fiction based within the characters' personal "canon". I do not wish ill on any person depicted in this story. Apologies to anyone who is offended, it was not my intention.

“Raise your leg a little bit for me, come on.

 

            “That’s as high as I can get it, don’t make me do all the work! Put your back into it!”

            Adam stretched his leg carefully, trying to maintain his balance. Finally he was able to reach the position he’d been trying.

            “See?” Blake pants, breathlessly beneath him. “That wasn’t so hard.”

            “Hurry up and move!” Adam cried, his leg buckling slightly.

            Blake reached out and laid his hand next to Adam’s on the sheet, careful not to move too much too quickly. Adam moved his other hand to rest beside Blake’s head, and Blake couldn’t resist kissing his wrist lightly, affectionately.

            “Don’t, oh my god, I can’t stay up much longer!”

            “I thought you yoga freaks were supposed to be good at this!”

            Adam doesn’t answer, just watches Blake’s leg shift closer, almost wrapping around his hip and that’s it, he’s gone. He falls on top of Blake, both of them groaning and laughing.           

            “I can’t believe you never played Twister before!” Blake says, his arms wrapping around Adam, keeping him pinned on top of him.

            “I can’t believe you won instead of me!” Adam pouted, and Blake took that as his opportunity to lean in for a kiss, capturing Adam’s ridiculously exaggerated bottom lip between his, his tongue penetrating deeper, tasting the alcohol they’d had earlier that had sparked this whole game night fiasco.

            “Enough games,” Adam moans, ghosting over Blake’s lips. “Bed.”

            “Nah,” Blake says flipping them over so Adam is beneath him. “You’ve never played Twister til you’d played Naked Twister.”


End file.
